


An Isolated System

by QueenForADay



Series: Left-Handed Lovers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers for Captain America TWS ending**<br/>As Steve wakes on the riverbank, he talks things out with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Isolated System

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic-Name taken from the Muse's song Isolated System]

Bucky watched over the quivering body lying on the damp soil of the riverbank. Shock, he thought to himself. They had just fallen from a falling fortress into freezing water, and Bucky was pretty sure some of the punches he managed to land on the Captain’s face would have taken their toll.

Still, he sat on the bank watching the remains of the helicarriers drop into the river. Fires were blazing out of the windows of the building, and choppers and jets whizzed above them looking for survivors or traitors. They were either long gone or dead.

Bucky turned his head to the side when he heard the soldier lying next to him cough. Steve coughed up almost half of the river before clutching at his chest stained with blood. Bucky winced slightly; his own blood.  
Once Steve’s coughing had softened into deep breathing, the blond met his gaze. His mouth opened but no words came out. None needed to. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said quietly. It was strange hearing his own voice. His job was a quiet one where nothing had to be said before he killed those his superior wanted dead. And now his superior was lying dead in a collapsing building. Bucky would smile at the irony, but Steve hauled himself up into a sitting position.  
“What for?” he said, continuing to breathe deeply.  
“For everything,” Bucky shrugged. “Had I known it was you-”  
“-They manipulated you, Buck,” Steve shook his head. “You weren’t in control of yourself.”

Silence fell between the two again, save for the muffled distant sounds of sirens wailing across the river. Bucky continued to look at Steve, even when the blond stared blankly across at the carnage that the two of them caused.

“I’m going to have to go,” Bucky said quietly.  
“I know.”  
“I might not be able to contact you-”  
“I know.”

Bucky sighed and pushed some of his hair back from his face. He felt Steve’s eyes looking at him, but ignored it. He subconsciously ran his real hand over the cold exterior of his metal one. “Does it hurt?” Steve muttered.  
“No,” Bucky shook his head. “I’ve never been awake long enough for it to hurt.”  
Steve winced. 

Before he could reconcile his oldest friend, Steve found himself being pushed back into the damp soil of the riverbank, with Bucky looming over him, their lips crashed together. Steve’s arms went instinctively to wrap around Bucky shoulders, but the brunette pulled away so their lips barely touched. “I do remember who you are,” he muttered. “I always will.”

Steve leaned up to pull one more deep kiss from Bucky before they pulled away again. Bucky stood up painfully slowly, ignoring Steve’s attempts to catch his hand in his. He wanted Buck to stay, he did. They would run away from all of this and live somewhere off-radar. 

“Buck,” Steve said. Bucky had walked a few feet away before turning his head to look at Steve, a set expression on his face. “Please stay.”

Bucky shook his head. “I need to do some things first,” he explained, watching Steve get to his feet and brush off the mud and dirt from his uniform. “When that’s done, I’ll return.”  
Steve reached for Bucky’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. It was deep and slow and seemed to pay for all of the time that they lost. Bucky was the one to pull away, and turned his head slightly to the side. Steve kissed the corner of the brunette’s mouth. 

“I promise,” Bucky muttered before leaving Steve again for the second time in 70 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry.
> 
> This was inspired by my girlfriend Tori who, at that very scene in the movie, leaned forward in her chair and whispered "just fucking kiss". Thanks babe.


End file.
